The Broad Institute's DAP was created in 2003 to prepare and inspire under represented minority (URM) trainees to pursue, commit to, and succeed in, careers in science. The three major components of our training are: 1) acquisition of scientific knowledge; 2) development of communication skills; and individualized career development and guidance. Our program targets scientists at several points in the academic pipeline. Rising high school seniors will be prepared to pursue STEM education in college through rigorous course work and by being introduced to laboratory and analytical techniques via a hands-on course in genomics. Undergraduates, postdocs and visiting faculty will develop breadth and depth in emerging areas of science and acquire skills in experimental design and analysis by carrying out cutting-edge research. All trainees will sharpen their ability to present scientific concepts in a clear and compelling manner and engage in a variety of career guidance activities that will prepare them for academic and professional success. All trainees will receive mentoring from leaders in the field, drawn from the Broad Institute's large community. The Broad Institute offers a multidisciplinary, highly collaborative environment in which new genomic technologies and genetic, chemical and computational approaches are applied to the study of disease. The Broad's DAP will recruit and identify talented participants from diverse sources, including non-research-intensive and minority serving colleges and universities, including trainees from disadvantaged backgrounds. We will evaluate our program and outcomes, tracking the participants with respect to clear metrics. Our proposal builds on prior experience in training URM scientists and success in key outcomes, such as persistence of trainees in science, publications, and national recognition for our trainees' achievements.